nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Exploit
Listing exploits What are some exploits? Like using **** to edit/hack your characters in server vault characters, several spell/glitch/item/ability exploits etc? 06:21, March 14, 2010 (UTC) * I think listing specific exploits would be an inappropriate use of this wiki. It would amount to teaching people how to cheat at the game this wiki is supposed to support. --The Krit 17:30, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :*Really? I thought a wiki was supposed to be informative - the reason why we ask this is because, we, the server admins, would like to see all the exploits and glitches that can occur, so we can prevent athem. -- 18:15, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :*Also, I thought the wiki was supposed to support the players? -- 23:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::* Is that supposed to be a contradiction? How can something support the players of a game if it does not also support the game itself? If the game is destroyed, the players lose out. But even if the wiki was somehow supposed to support players without supporting the game, how exactly are players supported by providing griefers a how-to of exploits? --The Krit 14:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) "Features" and "unfair" needs definition The terms "features" and "unfair" supposedly are intended to cover some scope of some sort but are totally meaningless unless clarified. Therefore the statement "An exploit is the use of features of the game to gain an unfair advantage." is without merit since it leaves interpretation up to the reader. Basically, it says "An exploit is: gaining some advantage when Bioware didn't designed it to be gained." Huh? You kidding me? There is little/no value it that all-encompassing statement. Rather than furnishing a comprehensive list of exploits acknowledged by the NWN gaming community (which, I agree, would result in a neon sign alert to all would-be exploiters), a few common, well-accepted examples would be of some value. The whole issue of "What is an exploit of NWN?" should be narrowed down to general tenets that a player can use to adapt their play style/methodology to. Well, it should be able to be. Since I have my own limited, ideas what an actual exploit is (which may severely conflict with other's ideas!), it would be better described by those who have been exposed to a wide range of such instances... instances which can be categorized (at least). As it stands, this article does nothing to clarify what an exploit is and how to identify one, ergo the topic remains argumentative and the exploitation continues undefined in many forms. (Not that the NWN Wiki will all of sudden stamp doom to all exploitation, but it would handy to at least understand what the community considers acceptable gaming behavior and what is not. Or is that another article? --Iconclast 08:17, May 26, 2010 (UTC) * "Features" is not subject to interpretation. There is no good or bad connotation to deal with for this term, as however the game behaves in a certain situation is a feature of the game, regardless of whether or not it was intended to behave that way. "Unfair" is subject to interpretation, but I think no more than "exploit". There are some things that are exploits to some people and not exploits to others. Maybe the article could be clearer, though, without becoming a how-to. If this article is going to be an instruction manual, let it be one for server admins rather than for the exploiters. --The Krit 13:46, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Bioware no longer supports NWN I thought bioware doesn't support NWN anymore? So this article would need to be updated by removing the sentences that say you can report exploits to bioware. I haven't done so in case I am mistaken? 08:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) simo7mate * When BioWare released patch 1.69, they said that they were not allowed to produce any more patches, so yes, they do not support NWN anymore. At the same time, that statement came with a disclaimer along the lines of "unless any game-breaking bugs are discovered". Exploits could be game-breaking, so I would say go ahead and report them, unless something has changed since then. As long as email to the reporting addresses is not bouncing, there is a chance that BioWare is still saving those emails. So as far as I know, exploits can still be reported to BioWare. Such reporting might be futile, but that much is stated in the article where someone would go to learn how to make a report (bug). So I think the information is accurate. --The Krit (talk) 12:46, April 4, 2013 (UTC)